My Night
by EveDuncan2
Summary: I fell in love. It was impulsive it was childish but there it was. I just felt like we had this connection through the fairy realm. It was not Edgar or any normal bloke out there. I was in love with Raven.


"Lydia?", I heard someone say."Who's there?", I asked. Edgar stepped out from the shadows and I breathed out a sigh of relief, "It's just you." He smiled playfully, "We're you expecting someone else? I have to admit, I'm offended. I thought you were just starting to fall for me." "Don't make me laugh. But I was rather dissapointed when I saw you..." I trailed off. "Who were you hoping I was?", he asked frowning slightly. I blushed as I thought of Raven. So handsome with those dark green eyes and black hair. "Oh, no one. Don't worry about it.", I said finally, looking at the ground. Edgar cupped my chin with his hand and inspected me closely. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?!", I demanded. He removed his hand and monotoned, "You're in love with someone." "W-well I-I don't know about that'', I stuttered. "You are! How did I not see it before? Is it someone from your hometown?", he asked suddenly excited. "No, I met him recently.", I confessed without thinking. "Who? I'm the only guy you've met since Huxley and his gang." Raven was Edgar's servant and I don't know why but I didn't want to tell Edgar I liked him. It wasn't like Raven would ever fall for a foolish girl like me any way. Loving him was torturing me but I could not stop. "My lord?" Raven. "Yes, Raven?", Edgar asked him. "You should be in your room resting we have to get up early tomorrow, my lord. Lydia you should also get some rest, you look faint.", he said. He said my name! He's talking to you, you idiot! "Oh, yes.", I replied. I must seem absolutely stupid to him. "Raven would you escort Lydia to her room. This is not the nicest of boats. There are some rather shady characters on board.",he explained. "Of coarse, will you be alright my lord?", Rave asked him. "Always", Edgar replied. "Lydia, right this way.", Raven said, offering me his arm. I took it gladly and said, "Thank you for accompining me, but it really isn't neccessary." "It's no problem, besides Lord Edgar is right. This is a rather bad place for a lady," Raven said. "Why on't you ever smile?", I blurted. He came to an abrupt hault. And turned to face me. He gripped my shoulders with his hands and stared into my eyes. "Do you know the pains of growing up in a town full of people who hate you? Just because of what you are? Only knowing one human being you're entire life that understood you is awful. But the main reason for me never being happy is Huxley's brother Tamaki. He made my tragic life a living hell. And that is why I find it difficult to smile to a world who has treated me like trash," Raven finished. He still looked so nuetral about everything but... "I do know what it is like to be hated by everyone because of what you are. And I do know only one person who understands, but they live on the other side of the world! At least you have people here, while my life has just recently been made a living hell. I've been kidnapped, dragged around the country, threatened, and I have nearly been killed on numerous occasions. But I still smile because I know if I put on a brave face and grit my teeth through the rough patches in life, the good times will be even better!", I said strongly. He staggered back and mumbled, "I never realized..." "Of coarse you didn't why would anyone give a second thought to that strange girl, the loony girl?", I asked. I wiped a tear from my cheek and cried, "No one in this world!" I bolted down the hall fighting my already flooding tears. "Lydia!", I heard Raven yell from the deck. My vision was blury and I was already feeling faint when an arm snaked around my waist and yanked me off the ground. "Now where do you think your going?", the man whisperd in my ear. "Let me go, please!", I sobbed. "Now why would I do that? it's not often that I fnd myself a beautiful young lady to spend the night with," he said cruely. I whimpered as I felt his hand around my neck then the world went black. I woke up with a start in an unfamiliar room. The seen with the pervert in the hall came flooding back to my memory and I ad to stifle a sob. I was on a bed in what I presumed was his room. I wasn't tied up, so he must of thought I would be asleep a while longer. The man was nowhere on sight, which confused me. I shrugged off my curiosity and ran towards the door. "Lydia why are you always running?, the man asked from behind me. I gasped and turned around. He was right infront of me breathing alcohol tinged air on my face. "Please just let me go. I will never tell anyone about you if you just let me leave now," I pleaded. "That's a very tempting offer, but I'll have to pass," he said grining. I backed up against the door and asked in a whisper, "Why?" "Well I have never met such a lovely girl with so little fight in her," he said pressing his body up against mine. He grabbed me by the collar of my dress and threw me back on the bed. He pinned my hands over my head with oe hannd and pinned my legs down with his. I squirmed under him and he laughed, "See? So little resistance! Or are you really that weak?" The door burst open and my green eyed night charged in. "Raven!", I exclaimed with delight. He yanked the man off of me and threw him into a wall. I stood up and walked over to Raven who was viciously attaking the man. I put my hand on his shoulder and whispered, "Raven, help me!" I collapsed against him sobbing. He surprised me by putting his arms around me and stroking my hair. "It's alright my Lydia, I've got you," he murmured. My heart started pounding. _My Lydia._ He scooped me up in his arms and I locked my hands behind his neck. "Don't leave me," I whispered before letting the darkness consume me.


End file.
